User talk:Gokaisilver19
Welcome Hi, welcome to Power Rangers Universe! Thanks for your edit to the File:NEOGDS-41288-1-.jpg page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Images Please NEVER insert images in the middle of a sentence or a header or anywhere random. You can ruin a page by doing that.- DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid 01:06, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Again, when placing a picture onto a page, please place it either at the beginning or the end of the paragraph, but not in a header. [[User talk:Digi|'DigiRanger']] 20:40, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Capitalization Do it properly. This is the duty of an editor. - DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid, Kamen Rider Wiki '' 17:47, February 11, 2012 (UTC)'' :Again, what is UP with your capitalization? If you don't edit properly I'll take that as a sign that you do not contribute positively to the wiki, right? - DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid, Kamen Rider Wiki '' 18:06, February 12, 2012 (UTC)'' ::Please ensure that you're next edits are correctly capitalized and spelled. It's one thing to occasionally have a lapse, but it's another to write badly. - DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid, Kamen Rider Wiki '' 18:09, February 12, 2012 (UTC)'' About your wiki Having a wiki for each individual sentai series, is to me kind of fruitless because peope will just go to Morphin' Grid instead of yours for information. Your wiki is also loaded with grammatical errors, so it;s just a bit of advice. In short I'm saying that lean off the fanboyism and more towards contributing. That sounds kinda harsh but this is a wiki that's trying to become more legitimate in terms of its fanbase.Gaeaman788: admin on G-Wiki 00:02, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Edits A lot of your edits have been reverted. Race trivia, numbers trivia, guesses, and others of the kind don't belong in the wiki. A couple more of the same and we'll be forced to give you a cool off. It's getting ahrd just to manage your edits.- DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid, Kamen Rider Wiki '' 01:06, March 7, 2012 (UTC)'' :I just warned you. And yet here we are again with race and number trivia.- DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid, Kamen Rider Wiki '' 15:47, March 10, 2012 (UTC)'' About Gosei and Tensou... Any way this can be confirmed? Joker-Man 22:23, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Check the megaforce page and click on the citation. They said that Master Head would be Gosei and Datas would be Tensou (weirdest sentai reference ever...besides Jayden's last name)Gaeaman788: admin on Gundam Wiki 22:29, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Messiah Reboot Where did you find File:Messiah_ReBoot.jpg? It got noticed, and now people on Rangerboard are asking if it's legit. If that filename is misleading, I won't hesitate to delete the image. :Yes, Messiah Reboot is legit, it was shown in this months issue of one of the Toku magazinesGokaisilver19 (talk) 18:58, November 26, 2012 (UTC)GokaiSilver19 ::Thanks, Dukemon confirmed that and posted the full scan. Next time, please post the information on the forums. It'll avoid this kind of problem. SamuelJoo Seeing how the user SamuelJoo has been a bit of talk recently with his sock puppet acounts, i'd figure i would bring something up I have recently (regrettably) been to Power Rangers Fanon wikia, and there i saw the work SamuelJoo has done, and not only did his story's he made make no sense AT ALL, his english was TERRIBLE! I could barely understand a word of anything there. So, yeah, im pretty glad you guys blocked him. thank you, DigiFiend and NBAJammer Gokaisilver19 (talk) 14:41, December 4, 2012 (UTC)GokaiSilver19 Numbering in trivia Second, third etc don't have a place in trivia and notes any longer. This has been for the past two years. We only acknowledge the first and unique positions certain elements have. Zord infoboxes Why did you remove the zord infoboxes in LT-06's page? There was an incedent with the images when i tried to put the picture of Beet riding Tategami Rai-Oh, which didnt end well, but i was able to get that image on the BC-04 page Gokaisilver19 (talk) 19:46, January 15, 2013 (UTC)GokaiSilver19